The user interface described herein makes it possible to explore very large collections of connected objects, without imposing any limitation on the number of nodes contained within a node, or on the number of links between a node and other nodes. Parameters can be adjusted to let a user explore the breadth of the hierarchy or the relational context in several ways.
This user interface differs from the user interface described in the above referenced patent applications, primarily by adjusting the focus centering on click behavior, and by introducing a focus dragging behavior. In other respects, the user interface is similar when the breadth of the hierarchy or the relational context does not lead to scalability issues, for instance when content readability is not affected.